Der verlorene Bruder
by ScareGlow
Summary: OneShot. Diese Geschichte spielt im klassischen MotU Universum, also vor 200X. Es geht um Skeletor und seine Vergangenheit.


**Der verlorene Bruder**

Schweigend schritt Skeletor, der totenköpfige Schattenlord, durch die düsteren Gänge seiner Festung, seinen Energiestab fest in der Hand. Snake Mountain war nun schon weit länger sein Quartier als er es ursprünglich geplant hatte; schließlich hatte er Eternia in kürzester Zeit erobern wollen. Doch nun war es weit mehr als nur ein kurzzeitiger Stützpunkt geworden; er war fast geneigt, es sein Heim zu nennen.

Nicht, dass er etwas für die Festung empfunden hätte. Seit dem schicksalhaften magischen Experiment, das sein Äußeres zerstört hatte, war kein menschliches Gefühl mehr in ihm, außer – Hass. Hass auf alle Menschen.

Dass alle Menschen vor ihm flohen, ihn „Monster" nannten und ihn verabscheuten, dass sich auf einmal dämonische Kreaturen um ihn zu scharen begannen und ihn als ihren Anführer anerkannten, da er über Macht verfügte, all das hatte ihn zu dem kaltblütigen Monster gemacht, das er heute war.

Doch nun empfand er zum ersten Male Trauer, und seine Festung kam ihm finster und öde vor. Dabei hätte er sich eigentlich freuen müssen: Randor, der König von Eternia, war gestorben, und nun sollte sein Sohn, Prinz Adam, die Thronfolge antreten. Der Prinz von Eternia war mittlerweile Ende dreißig, aber trotzdem war er offenbar genauso friedliebend und verweichlicht wie eh und je. Es würde einfach sein, ihn vom Thron zu stoßen und Eternia zu erobern, dessen war sich der Herr der bösen Mächte sicher.

Dennoch hatte er sich nicht vorstellen können, dass der Tod des Königs ihn so berühren würde – immerhin hatte er ihn ja selbst töten wollen.

Er setzte sich schwer auf seinen Knochenthron. Der leere Ratssaal kam ihm sehr dunkel vor; er konnte kaum das Ende des Raumes sehen.

Aus einem der Seitengänge kam Trap Jaw herein und erkundigte sich, ob mit seinem Meister alles in Ordnung sei. Den Monsterkämpfern war die Melancholie ihres Herrn nicht entgangen, und in den Gewölben Snake Mountains, wo die Kämpfer des Bösen ihre Quartiere hatten, war ein beständiges Flüstern zu hören.

Skeletor hieß seinen Leibwächter lediglich, den Raum zu verlassen, gab ihm jedoch keine Antwort auf seine Frage. Trap Jaw war damit zwar nicht zufrieden, doch er kannte seinen Meister lange genug, um zu wissen, dass es äußerst gefährlich war, jetzt zu bleiben. Ohne eine Antwort kehrte er in sein Quartier zurück, was die Gerüchteküche nur noch weiter anregte.

Währenddessen sah sich Skeletor Bilder aus der Vergangenheit auf seinem magischen Bildschirm an, der in den steinernen Ratstisch eingelassen war. Die steinernen Stühle rund um den Ratstisch waren leer, und wieder beschlich ihn ein Gefühl seltsamer Leere und Finsternis. Er seufzte kurz auf, was nur sehr selten vorkam, und betrachtete die Bilder, die vor ihm erschienen.

Im königlichen Palast in Eternis, der Hauptstadt Eternias, herrschte indessen Trauer. Die Beerdigung des Königs wurde vorbereitet, und Königin Marlena nutzte dies als Gelegenheit, um sich von ihrer Trauer abzulenken. Sie hatte den König zwar in den letzten Tagen seiner Krankheit begleitet, aber dennoch traf sie sein Tod überraschend; irgendwie hatte sie immer gehofft, dass er doch wieder gesund werden würde, doch selbst die Zauberin von Schloss Grayskull hatte ihren geliebten Mann nicht retten können.

Adam, der Prinz von Eternia, und Adora, seine Zwillingsschwester, die Anführerin der Rebellion auf Etheria, saßen im Garten – allein. Sie hatten ungestört bleiben wollen und all die Freunde, die ihnen in ihrer Trauer hatten beistehen wollen, abgewiesen.

Die Beerdigung, die einige Tage später stattfand, war des Mannes, der zu Grabe getragen wurde, würdig. Der Priester selbst sprach nur wenige Worte und ließ stattdessen die Familie sprechen. Adam und Adora hielten eine ergreifende Rede, ebenso wie Königin Marlena, die sich liebevoll von ihrem Mann verabschiedete.

Dann erhob sich in der letzten Reihe ein Mann, der in einen schwarzen Trauerumhang gehüllt war, und schritt zu dem Podest, auf dem die Reden gehalten worden waren. Ein leises Erstaunen war bei den Anwesenden zu spüren, denn man konnte das Gesicht des Mannes ebensowenig sehen wie den Rest seines Körpers. Der schwarze Umhang bedeckte ihn völlig, und die schwarze Kapuze war tief in sein Gesicht gezogen. Einige wollten sich erheben und ihm in den Weg treten, doch er schien von einer Aura umgeben zu sein, die nicht zuließ, dass man ihn daran hinderte, seine Rede zu halten. So blieben alle sitzen, als der Mann langsam durch die Reihen schritt und schließlich am Pult vorne seine Ansprache begann.

„Von uns ist ein großer Mann gegangen." Schon beim ersten Satz erkannten alle Anwesenden die Stimme, doch der Unterton, der in ihr zu hören war, hielt sie davon ab, einzugreifen und die Rede zu unterbrechen. Duncan, der Man-at-Arms, lehnte sich überrascht und nachdenklich zurück. Noch nie hatte er einen derartigen Tonfall in dieser Stimme gehört; sie klang – traurig. „Er war ein gerechter und weiser König. Er hat es geschafft, Eternia vor allem Bösen zu beschützen; weder die Wilde Horde noch der Herr des Bösen konnten ihn besiegen. Nur eines hat er leider niemals geschafft: Er konnte nie seinen verlorenen Bruder Keldor wiederfinden." Nun war doch ein überraschtes Atmen in der Menge zu hören. Tatsächlich war es nie gelungen, den verschollenen Bruder des Königs zu finden. „Als letzte Respektsbezeugung für den verschiedenen König von Eternia möchte ich dieses Geheimnis nun lüften und euch verraten, was aus Keldor geworden ist." Die Trauergäste brachen in ein erstauntes Geflüster aus. Adam und Adora sahen sich kurz an und erkannten, dass sie beide dasselbe dachten. Duncan und Marlena tauschten ebenfalls Blicke aus; die Königin und der Waffenmeister schienen dasselbe zu erwarten wie der Prinz und die Prinzessin. „Keldor war, wie allgemein bekannt ist, der Magie sehr zugetan. Doch es kam zu einem für Eternia schicksalhaften Unfall bei einem seiner Experimente. Keldor versuchte, seine Macht zu vergrößern und der mächtigste Magier Eternias zu werden. Dazu wollte er die Energie des größten Magiers anzapfen, der jemals auf Eternia gelebt hat: He-Ro. Doch es unterlief ihm ein Fehler – ich weiß selbst nicht, welcher – und er wurde von einem magischen Energieblitz getroffen. Dieser Blitz tötete Keldor." Ein ungläubiges Raunen ging durch die Menge. Noch einmal sahen sich Adam und Adora an, ebenso wie Marlena und Duncan. Sie hatten eine andere Geschichte erwartet. Als sich die Trauergäste wieder beruhigt hatten, fuhr der Redner fort. „Sein Körper wurde zerstört. Nichts ist von ihm übrig geblieben. Die magische Energie jedoch ging nicht verloren, oh nein. Sie vereinigte sich stattdessen mit seinem Assistenten, der alles beobachtet hatte, und aus ihm wurde..." Mit diesen Worten zog Skeletor seine Kapuze zurück und ließ seinen Totenschädel sichtbar werden.

Marlena, Adam und Adora starrten ungläubig und doch gebannt auf Skeletor, während unter den anderen Anwesenden verwundertes Gemurmel ausbrach. Der Herr des Bösen trat zurück und verließ den Trauerraum langsam durch die Hintertür. Marlena stand auf und eilte ihm nach, so schnell es ihr möglich war. Adam wollte ebenfalls hinterhergehen, doch Adora trat ihm in den Weg und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Adam verstand.

„Warte! So warte doch!" Skeletor ignorierte die Rufe der Königin und schritt auf den Ausgang zu, doch Marlena war schnell und trat ihm in den Weg. „Du solltest nicht versuchen, mich aufzuhalten, Königin. Niemand stellt sich dem Herrn über die Mächte des Bösen ungestraft in den Weg." Skeletors Stimme klang nun wieder so finster und unheilvoll wie immer. Von der seltsamen Traurigkeit, die während seiner ganzen Rede spürbar gewesen war, war nichts mehr übriggeblieben. „Beantworte mir nur eine Frage. Warum hast du nicht die Wahrheit gesagt, ... Keldor?"

Skeletor wich automatisch einen Schritt zurück. „Was soll das? Warum nennst du mich so?" Eine tiefe Unsicherheit war nun in seiner Stimme zu spüren.

„Warum hast du nicht die wahre Geschichte erzählt?" fragte Marlena unnachgiebig.

Skeletor wollte gerade etwas antworten, als plötzlich Zoar im Fenster erschien. Der Adler der Giganten landete sicher auf der Fensterbank und nahm dort die Gestalt der Zauberin von Grayskull an. „Die Geschichte ist wahr, Königin Marlena." Die Zauberin sprach mit glasklarer und melodischer Stimme. „Keldor starb wirklich bei diesem Experiment, auch wenn ich vor wenigen Minuten beinahe selbst daran gezweifelt hätte." „Aber das ... das ..." Die Königin blickte irritiert zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Verlass diesen Raum, Königin. Hier gibt es nichts mehr für dich zu erfahren." Marlena gehorchte der Zauberin ohne Widerspruch. Mit einem letzten zweifelnden Blick auf Skeletor kehrte sie langsam in den Trauersaal zurück, wo ihre Kinder sie schon erwarteten. In diesem Moment fühlte sich die Königin zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben unglaublich alt.

„Ich bin dir etwas schuldig, Zauberin von Schloss Grayskull." Der Herr der dunklen Mächte hatte sich mit diesen Worten abwenden und gehen wollen, doch die Zauberin antwortete ihm. „Im Gegenteil, Skeletor. Dank deiner Geschichte wird man den verschollenen Bruder nun kaum mehr suchen, und der Schmerz seines Verlustes wird sich verlieren. Denn viel größer wäre der Schmerz, zu sehen, was aus ihm geworden ist." Skeletor drehte sich wütend zu ihr um. „Das weiß ich! Ich habe erlebt, was die Menschen zu meiner Verwandlung gesagt haben! Ich habe ihre Steine und Verwünschungen gespürt!" „Das meinte ich nicht." Die Stimme der Zauberin klang sehr traurig. „Aber ich!" Skeletor war nun wirklich kurz davor zu gehen. „Hast du dich niemals gefragt, ob die Wirkung des Experimentes wieder rückgängig gemacht werden kann?" Die Frage versetzte Skeletor einen Stich, hatte er doch jahrelang nichts anderes getan als nach einem Gegenzauber zu suchen. Er drehte sich abermals zur Zauberin um. „Oh doch. Aber ich habe keine Möglichkeit gefunden, die für mich in Frage kam." Nun war es die Zauberin, die einen Stich spürte. „Dir von den Menschen helfen zu lassen, die dich liebten, war keine Möglichkeit?" fragte sie schließlich leise. „Es hat niemals Menschen gegeben, die mich geliebt haben." Die Traurigkeit in seiner Stimme war zurückgekehrt, als Skeletor nun den Raum verließ.

Die Zauberin sah ihm nach und sagte sehr leise, während ihr eine Träne über die Wange lief: „Wenn du nur wüßtest, wie sehr du dich irrst, Keldor."


End file.
